Completamente
by Lab Girl
Summary: B&B comemoram mais um fim de ano. E tudo está ainda mais perfeito do que nos anos anteriores... porque agora estão completos. Última história na sequência iniciada com as fics "Sempre" e "Lado A Lado".


**Título: Completamente**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
>Categoria: <strong>Bones, B&B, AU, family fic, fluffy, romance**  
>Advertências: <strong>Linguagem e descrições de natureza sexual em certa altura  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>R  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>1**  
>Completa: <strong>[ x ]Sim

**Resumo: **B&B comemoram mais um fim de ano. E tudo está ainda mais perfeito do que nos anos anteriores... porque agora estão completos. Última história na sequência das fics "Sempre" e "Lado A Lado".

**Notas da Autora**

O Natal está aí... e eu não poderia me esquecer de vocês que estiveram comigo durante todo este ano, acompanhando minhas loucuras em forma de fanfics, lendo, comentando e me incentivando a prosseguir nesta estrada deliciosa que é escrever minhas ideias e dividi-las com vocês.

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e o respeito que vocês têm por mim... é o meu grande presente ^^

Bem, esta história é o meu singelo presente de fim de ano para vocês, e fecha o ciclo do universo criado por mim no Natal passado com as fanfics "Sempre" e "Lado A Lado". Atendendo a pedidos de alguns leitores e também dando asas à minha imaginação, aqui está a última história dessa trilogia que eu adorei escrever.

A fic é bem simples, porém feita de coração ^^ espero que esta história transmita todo o meu carinho e agradecimento a vocês por estarem sempre comigo. Um Natal muito Feliz para todos nós, cheio de amor nos lares e harmonia entre as famílias. E que o Ano Novo nos traga oportunidades de crescer e aprender ainda mais... e que os deuses das fanfics continuem me concedendo inspiração, e a vocês a disposição de seguirem me acompanhando com o mesmo carinho :)

Beijos em seus corações!

* * *

><p><strong>Completamente<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ele está parecendo o pinguim dançarino do filme!" Parker riu, enquanto tentava calçar a minúscula meia no pezinho que balançava agitadamente.<p>

A pequena risada infantil vinda do colo de Temperance encheu o ambiente, e ela sorriu, segurando a perninha eufórica do filho.

"Vamos lá, Tyler! Colabore com o seu irmão" ela murmurou para o bebê.

O pequeno parou de agitar a perninha, parecendo entender o que a mãe dissera, e Parker conseguiu finalmente calçar o último pé da meia vermelha.

"Pronto! Até que enfim" o garoto suspirou.

O bebê olhou para o irmão mais velho com seus grandes olhos azuis, sorrindo e fazendo um pequeno som de satisfação.

Parker riu, movendo os dedos na barriguinha do irmãozinho, fazendo-o rir alto. "Você gosta disso, hein?"

A brincadeira durou mais alguns segundos, até que o som de passos ecoou na sala e a voz grave de Seeley Booth invadiu o ambiente, fazendo com que todos os olhos se voltassem para ele.

"Alô, vocês!" o agente exclamou, anunciando-se. "Eu preciso de uma mão aqui" ele proclamou, erguendo as três sacolas que equilibrava em dos braços, balançando no outro um pequeno garotinho extremamente parecido com o que estava no colo de Temperance.

"Eu dou duas!" Parker ofereceu-se, interrompendo a brincadeira que fazia na barriga de Tyler para se aproximar do pai, tomando as sacolas dele, não sem antes fazer o mesmo movimento com os dedos na barriga do outro irmão mais novo. "Ei, Sam!"

O menininho de olhos castanhos riu com a brincadeira, da mesma forma que o gêmeo de oito meses acabara de fazer no colo da mãe. Parker então se afundou na cozinha, levando as sacolas.

Booth aproximou-se do sofá onde Temperance estava sentada com o outro filho no colo.

"Ei, Ty!" o agente passou uma das mãos nos cabelos castanhos do bebê, que olhou para ele, sorrindo, antes de soltar um pequeno soluço. "Epa! Parece que alguém está com frio."

"Oh, eu sabia que as risadas iam acabar assim" Temperance murmurou, erguendo o filho que soluçava nos braços e virando-o de frente para ela.

"Cócegas de novo?" Booth sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Eles adoram isso" ela disse, levantando-se do sofá com Tyler.

"É, mas o Parker precisa maneirar na frequência" com o outro filho nos braços, Booth seguiu a mulher até a cozinha.

Temperance encheu um copo infantil colorido com água e deu a Tyler. O bebê sugou avidamente, soltando o bico apenas quando outro soluço o acometeu, fazendo-o afastar a boquinha do copo, deixando uma pequena quantidade de água escapar.

Rapidamente Booth pegou um guardanapo numa das gavetas do armário e limpou a boca de Tyler, ainda segurando Samuel nos braços.

"Obrigada" Temperance murmurou, agradecendo a ajuda.

Tyler agitou os bracinhos enquanto o pai limpava-lhe a boca e o queixo com o guardanapo, como se fizesse festa. E um novo pequeno soluço escapou do menino.

"Epa, campeão!" Booth riu.

Temperance tornou a pegar o copo com água para oferecer a Tyler, no que Samuel, que estava no braço de Booth, estendeu uma das mãozinhas para pegar o copo.

"Calma aí, garotão. Esse é do seu irmão" Booth segurou a mão de Sam.

Parker, que até então estivera ocupado descarregando as sacolas de compras sobre a mesa da cozinha, logo se ofereceu novamente para ajudar.

"Pode deixar, eu pego água pro Sam."

"Valeu, amigão" Booth afagou os cabelos loiros do filho mais velho assim que o garoto estendeu-lhe o copo azul do irmão.

Parker estava entrando na adolescência e era um garoto incrivelmente bem educado. Claro, ele ainda era um menino, e como tal adorava brincar, jogar e se divertir – mas, para além de tudo isso, era estudioso e realmente prestativo. Ele se mostrara incrivelmente disposto a ajudar desde que a gravidez de Temperance havia sido anunciada, fosse carregando alguma sacola ou ajudando a lavar a louça depois de uma refeição. E após o nascimento dos gêmeos ele havia se transformado no perfeito irmão mais velho – ajudava a dar banho, a vestir, a dar comida... e adorava tudo isso!

E Booth sentia-se extremamente orgulhoso por ter um garoto tão bom e generoso, e sabia que Tyler e Samuel poderiam sempre contar com o irmão mais velho.

"Ele ta babando!" Parker riu, apontando para Samuel, a quem o pai dava de beber, mas o garotinho deixava a água escorrer em vez de engolir.

"Ei, eu achei que você estivesse com sede" Booth afastou o copo com água da boca de Samuel.

"Ultimamente ele tem feito isso sempre" Temperance estendeu o guardanapo que tinha nas mãos e usara há pouco para limpar Tyler e secou a boquinha e o queixo de Samuel. "Ele pode não estar necessariamente com sede, mas se vê o Tyler bebendo alguma coisa ele pede também."

"E baba tudo!" Parker informou, ainda rindo do irmão, que parecia entender que havia feito graça, pois olhava para o mais velho com um sorriso enorme.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" Booth falou, fazendo cócegas com os dedos na barriguinha de Samuel, que logo começou a dar risadinhas de empolgação.

"Booth! Daqui a pouco ele também vai ter uma crise de soluços" Temperance o repreendeu.

"Ok, desculpe, mamãe" ele sorriu para a esposa. "Vamos nos comportar, não vamos, Sam?" e pegou a mãozinha do filho e bateu-a de leve na pequena testa como se fizesse o juramento escoteiro.

Temperance balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Eu vou ter que trocar a roupa dos dois agora, estão molhadas" ela observou.

"Certo, deixa comigo" Booth, que ainda segurava Samuel em um dos braços, esticou o outro para pegar Tyler do colo da esposa. "Vamos trocar de roupa, garotos."

"Obrigada" ela murmurou, beijando o rosto de Booth, que sorriu. "Enquanto isso Parker e eu vamos aprontando as coisas para o almoço."

Os olhos de Parker se iluminaram ao ouvi-la incluí-lo na atividade.

"Eu já tirei as compras das sacolas. Por onde começamos, Bones?" o garoto perguntou, contente por sua ajuda ser requisitada.

"Que tal pela salada de batatas?" Temperance separou algumas entre o conteúdo disposto sobre a mesa. "Você pode cortá-las enquanto eu preparo os temperos?"

"Ok!" Parker respondeu, animado, já pegando as batatas e levando-as para a bancada da pia.

Temperance sorriu, pegando alguns temperos para começar a preparar o prato principal.

~.~

Booth lutava com as alças de um macacão verde e os braços e pernas de um irrequieto Tyler. O espetáculo tinha um espectador muito atento, que assistia a tudo numa cadeirinha branca, fazendo um coro de 'hums' enquanto mordia um brinquedo de borracha.

O agente especial, com treinamento em manuseio de todos os tipos de armas de baixo e alto calibre, enrolou-se nas alças do macacão infantil, prendendo seus dedos e as mãos do filho em um emaranhando estranho.

Uma pequena risada o fez virar-se para encarar sua fonte. "Você acha engraçado, não é, Sam?"

Samuel mordeu ainda mais o brinquedo, baba escorrendo pelo queixo infantil. Booth não conseguiu permanecer inerte e sorriu diante da visão. Em seguida, concentrou-se em libertar Tyler do imbróglio que havia criado, suspirando aliviado ao conseguir desatar seus dedos e as mãozinhas do filho. Booth tomou o bebê no colo, desistindo do macacão.

"Vamos apelar para uma coisa mais prática."

Ele então se aproximou de Sam, sentado na cadeirinha, e limpou o queixo do menino com um babador que pegou sobre a cômoda ao lado. Em seguida, caminhou até o guarda-roupa dos bebês e inspecionou os cabides e gavetas, até que encontrou uma pequena calça jeans.

"Muito melhor, não?" Booth murmurou, contente, pegando outra pequena calça jeans e escolhendo duas blusas listradas iguais.

Ele então colocou Tyler de volta sobre o trocador, vestindo o menino a roupinha, dessa vez com sucesso. Ao terminar, Booth virou-se para Sam, que continuava assistindo a troca do irmão.

"Pensou que ia ficar livre dessa? Agora é a sua vez, amigão" e dizendo isso ele retirou Sam do assento, pegando Tyler e colocando no lugar.

Então Booth trocou a roupa de Samuel, que, para sua sorte, era bem menos irrequieto que o irmão gêmeo, o que o ajudou a terminar a tarefa mais rápido.

Ao finalizar, ele ergueu Sam nos braços e olhou para Tyler, que os assistia mordendo o punho fechado. Rindo, Booth retirou a mãozinha do filho da boca, pegando o babador para limpá-lo. Em seguida, colocou os dois pequenos sobre o tapete do quarto, admirando seu trabalho.

Só então percebeu que ainda faltava calçar as meias nos baixinhos. Pegando-os do chão, colocou os dois lado a lado no trocador, uma tarefa meio difícil de conciliar, mas com um pouco de atenção e equilíbrio conseguiu colocar as meias em Tyler em tempo recorde, passando então para Samuel. Os meninos se distraíram facilmente com as cores das roupas um do outro, o que facilitou o trabalho de mantê-los juntos sobre o trocador o tempo necessário para calçar os sapatos.

Finalmente terminando de calçar o último sapatinho em Sam, Booth suspirou.

"Missão cumprida" ele sorriu com satisfação e tornou a pegar os filhos, um em cada braço, dirigindo-se para fora do quarto.

Entrando na sala, Booth pôde ouvir risos e sentir um cheirinho bom no ar.

"O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando?" ele sussurrou em tom conspiratório para os meninos em seus braços.

Assim que entrou pela porta da cozinha, Booth viu o filho mais velho e a companheira rindo e com os rostos lambuzados de farinha e alguma coisa vermelha.

"O que aconteceu aqui? Um furacão?" Booth perguntou, olhando para eles.

Os gêmeos em seus braços começaram a se agitar, detectando o ar de brincadeira e balançando as mãozinhas.

"Foi um furacão de molho de tomate!" Parker exclamou. "Eu to ajudando a Bones a fazer o almoço, pai."

O garoto estava realmente animado, e isso trouxe um sorriso ao rosto do pai orgulhoso.

"O cheiro está bom, o que estão aprontando?" Booth perguntou, aproximando-se do fogão para espiar.

"Ah, é algo de que você gosta bastante" Temperance falou, limpando as mãos num pano.

"E ainda tem sobremesa especial" Parker informou, aproximando-se do pai e pegando um dos pezinhos agitados de Tyler e outro de Sam, para em seguida sair na direção do armário da cozinha.

"Comprei uma torta de morango hoje cedo" ela anunciou.

"É mesmo? Resolveu fazer uma surpresa para os seus meninos que amam torta?" Booth perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Temperance também sorriu. "É Natal, vocês merecem."

"Adorei ouvir isso" Booth ampliou o sorriso. "Mas como fui um ótimo menino este ano, então mereço bem mais do que uma torta de sobremesa" ele falou, deixando um duplo sentido bem insinuado nas palavras enquanto se aproximava dela, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "O que será que o Papai Noel vai me dar depois da hora de dormir?"

O sorriso de Temperance ganhou um ar malicioso, mas ela bateu com o pano usara para limpar as mãos no quadril de Booth.

"Por que fez isso?" ele perguntou, espantado.

"Não quero que os meninos cresçam pensando que Papai Noel é um personagem pervertido!"

Booth caiu na risada. "Eles nem entendem do que estamos falando ainda."

"O que é pervertido?" a voz de Parker os pegou de surpresa.

Temperance e Booth se voltaram para o garoto que estava à beira da pia, enchendo um copo com água.

Os dois adultos se entreolharam por um breve instante.

"Trata-se de um adjetivo que define..." Temperance começou.

"Que define uma pessoa que se interessa pelo o que não devia" Booth a cortou. "Então não seja enxerido e fique prestando atenção nas conversas dos mais velhos, amigão."

"Mas a palavra não era pervertido?" o menino franziu a testa. "Agora mudou pra enxerido?"

"Elas querem dizer a mesma coisa" Booth atalhou.

"Não querem, não" Temperance interveio.

"Quase a mesma coisa" Booth olhou para ela com ar de quem pedia para não ser contrariado.

Ela pareceu entender e se calou, aproximando-se para pegar Samuel do braço dele.

"Tudo bem. Eu nunca posso saber mesmo sobre o que os adultos estão falando" Parker disse, visivelmente emburrado.

"Não deve querer apressar as coisas, rapazinho. Tudo tem a sua hora certa" Booth falou, afagando o cabelo do filho mais velho com a mão livre.

"O problema é que a minha hora de fazer e saber das coisas não chega nunca" Parker falou, fazendo beicinho e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Ora, não seja exagerado" Booth segurou o riso.

"É verdade, criança nunca tem vez pra nada" falou o emburradinho.

O som da campainha interrompeu a conversa.

"Pois olha aí uma coisa que o senhor tem vez pra fazer... olhar quem está chamando na porta" Booth bateu num dos ombros do garoto.

Parker pareceu se animar com a ideia, pois desfez o bico e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Temperance riu enquanto Samuel estendia as mãozinhas na direção do irmão mais velho, como se quisesse ir com ele.

"O Parker já volta, Samuel" ela murmurou para o bebê, segurando-lhe as mãos.

"Eu não sabia que você acreditava em Papai Noel" Booth murmurou, chamando a atenção dela para si.

"Hã? O quê?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como sempre fazia quando ficava confusa.

Ele sorriu. "Você disse que não queria os meninos pensando que Papai Noel é pervertido... desde quando decidiu que eles vão acreditar em Papai Noel?"

"Bom, eu tenho acompanhado o crescimento do Parker desde os cinco anos dele e acho que você tem feito um ótimo trabalho" ela disse. "Aprendi com você que esse tipo de mentira inocente pode estimular a imaginação e o lado lúdico das crianças, além de ser positivo para o desenvolvimento da noções como doação e generosidade."

Booth sorriu, encantado pela forma tão peculiar de sua companheira dizer as coisas mais simples de um modo tão... Bones!

Ele inclinou-se e a beijou nos lábios. Os meninos, cada um no colo de um dos pais, balbuciaram coisas sem sentido.

Temperance e Booth se afastaram, rindo dos meninos que tentavam agarrar um a perninha do outro.

"Pops!" a voz de Parker veio forte da sala, chegando até a cozinha.

"Meu avô chegou" Booth abriu um sorriso imenso.

"Vamos recebê-lo" Temperance também sorriu.

Eles avançaram para a sala e assim que entraram no ambiente, um Hank todo sorrisos terminou de abraçar o bisneto mais velho e avançou de braços abertos para os mais novos.

"Onde estão os meus Feijõezinhos?" Hank perguntou, abrindo e fechando a mão para chamar a atenção dos gêmeos.

Tyler remexeu no colo do pai e Samuel fez o mesmo no da mãe.

Hank mexeu com os dois bisnetos, balançando seus pezinhos felizes e agitados, e em seguida depositando um beijo na cabeça de cada um deles.

"Temperance, minha querida" o homem então beijou o rosto da antropóloga.

"Que bom que você veio, Hank" ela disse com um sorriso contente.

"Eu não perderia o primeiro Natal dos meus Feijões por nada!" o Booth mais velho disse, fazendo cócegas na barriga de um Samuel muito sorridente. "A festa do pessoal da casa de repouso pode esperar."

"Tenho certeza de que deixou alguns corações partidos por lá para vir ficar conosco" Booth comentou, divertido.

"Ah, isso com certeza. Mas eu não mando elas se apaixonarem por mim, não prometo nada a ninguém, sou um espírito livre" Hank balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Depois da sua avó não quero saber de relacionamentos sérios."

"Seu danado!" Booth gargalhou, batendo de leve nas costas do avô.

"E como você está, Baixinho?" Hank apertou carinhosamente o ombro do neto.

"Ótimo, Pops. Melhor impossível" Booth sorriu, absolutamente sincero.

"Estou vendo... seus olhos nunca me enganam" Hank também sorriu, apertando um pouco mais o ombro do neto, para em seguida fazer cócegas na barriga de Samuel.

"Pops, eu adorei!" a voz de Parker chamou a atenção de todos, que se viraram para ver o garoto sentado no chão rodeado por vários pedaços de papel.

Parker então ergueu três meias coloridas, daquelas que se colocava penduradas na lareira - uma vermelha, uma branca e uma verde, e todas tinham em comum pequenos ossinhos bordados em destaque.

Booth riu e olhou para Temperance, que estava com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso lindo no rosto, admirando a criatividade dos presentes.

"São para os meus bisnetos favoritos" Hank sorriu, orgulhoso.

"E você é o nosso bisavô favorito também" Parker se levantou e caminhou até o homem, abraçando-o com carinho.

Em seguida Parker pegou as meias coloridas e caminhou até a lareira da sala, virando-se para os adultos. "Posso?" ele perguntou, erguendo as meias.

"Claro" Temperance meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Com um grande sorriso, Parker retirou a guirlanda que havia ali e pendurou o trio de meias, que eram costuradas uma na outra, no mesmo prego. Então ele se afastou, recuando alguns passos para apreciar o trabalho.

Todos sorriram, olhando as meias coloridas se destacarem, dando vida à lareira de pedra.

Então a campainha tornou a soar.

"Mais visita!" Parker exclamou, empolgado, já pulando em direção à porta.

"Veja quem é primeiro. Se for algum desconhecido não abra" Booth falou.

"Já sei, já sei" Parker revirou os olhos antes de se esticar nas pontas dos pés para espiar pelo olho mágico. "É o Max" ele então gritou.

"Meu pai?" Temperance estranhou. "Mas ele está na California... ou estava" ela ficou confusa.

Parker abriu a porta e a figura sorridente de Max Keenan surgiu erguendo os braços e algumas sacolas. "Olá, família! Um Feliz Natal a todos!"

Um Parker animado abraçou o homem que colocou as sacolas no chão assim que foi envolvido pelos braços infantis, correspondendo ao abraço. "E aí, garotão? Como estamos?"

"Pai?" Temperance mal podia acreditar, então andou até Max como para certificar-se de que ele estava mesmo ali.

Parker rompeu o abraço, deixando espaço para que Max se aproximasse da filha.

"Minha querida Tempe" o homem envolveu o rosto dela entre as mãos, beijando-a.

"O que faz aqui? Você me disse que não chegaria antes do Natal da sua viagem à California."

"É bom saber que está feliz em me ver, querida" Max brincou, acariciando a bochecha da filha. Eu apressei o piloto do avião, sabe como é... não podia perder o primeiro Natal dos gêmeos."

Então Max beijou a cabecinha de Samuel, para em seguida se aproximar do sofá onde estavam Hank, agora com um Tyler balbuciante no colo, e Booth ao lado.

Max estendeu a mão ao avô de Booth. "Como vai, Hank?"

"Bem, e você, Max?"

"Muito bem" com um sorriso, o pai de Temperance acariciou a cabecinha de Tyler e em seguida deu um leve tapa nas costas do genro. "Olá, Booth!"

"Seja bem vindo de volta, Max" o agente disse com um meneio e um sorriso amistoso.

"Oh, minha nossa! A comida!" uma Temperance assustada apressou-se em deixar Samuel nos braços do pai. "Preciso ver o almoço" e sem dizer mais nada ela correu para a cozinha.

"Eu ajudo!" Parker exclamou, correndo atrás dela.

"Não se preocupe, querida" Max falou, ajeitando o neto no colo. "Se não conseguir salvar nada pedimos pizza."

Hank riu, fazendo Tyler olhar para ele e sorrir.

~.~

O dia havia passado num piscar de olhos. A sala, que estivera cheia de risos e conversa durante toda a tarde, agora estava silenciosa. As luzes da rua estavam acesas, chegando ali pelas frestas das persianas das janelas. E a iluminação de Natal que vinha da árvore brilhante e colorida ao lado da lareira realçava os papeis de presentes jogados aqui e ali, assim como o trio de meias penduradas com seus ossinhos no console.

Booth sorriu, satisfeito. Caminhando até a porta da sala, certificou-se de que ela estava trancada. Então andou calmamente para o fundo da casa, atravessando o corredor que levava aos quartos. Parou diante do primeiro, espiando lá dentro um garotinho de cachos loiros dormindo tranquilamente sob as cobertas azuis.

Ele andou alguns passos mais para dentro do quarto e viu que o filho tinha um sorriso no rosto adormecido. Sentindo um brotar em seu próprio rosto, Booth acercou-se da cama e se abaixou para deixar um beijo na cabeça do filho.

Em seguida desligou o abajur que projetava figuras de lua e estrelas na cúpula, deixando o quarto ser envolvido em quase completa escuridão, não fosse pela luz da árvore ligada na sala, que alcançava de modo fraco uma pequena parte do ambiente.

Booth então saiu do cômodo, voltando ao corredor. Mais alguns passos e parou diante da segunda porta. Seus dois outros meninos ressonavam tranquilamente nos berços. Ele sorriu, entrando alguns passos para espiar o sono deles.

Ficando entre um berço e outro, esticou os braços de modo que suas mãos tocassem cada uma a cabecinha de um dos meninos. Com os dedos fez um carinho nos cabelos castanhos macios, sorrindo, para então se afastar novamente na direção do corredor, guiado pela luz do abajur do quarto dos bebês.

Então ele avançou mais para o fundo do corredor, na direção de uma terceira porta que estava semi-aberta. Do lado de dentro ele viu sua mulher deitada sobre a cama, mas percebeu que ela ainda não estava dormindo, e sim ajeitando a babá eletrônica, que agora colocava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Sorrindo, ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ao ouvir o barulho discreto anunciando sua entrada, Temperance se virou para ele, abrindo um sorriso.

"Pronto para o seu presente de Natal?" ela perguntou com voz suave.

O sorriso de Booth se ampliou, tornando-se levemente malicioso. Mas ela não deu a ele tempo de responder... levantou-se da cama e andou até ele, as pontas do longo robe de seda preta esvoaçando levemente com o movimento. Os olhos de Booth não perderam nem um segundo dos detalhes, atendo-se à figura esguia que o tecido contornava tentadoramente.

Quando Temperance parou diante dele, Booth ergueu o olhar para o rosto perfeito dela... que estava adornado por um sorriso precioso.

"Feliz Natal, Booth" ela sussurrou, levando as mãos ao cinto que prendia as metade do robe juntas...

E o tecido escorregou pelos ombros dela, deslizando por cada centímetro da pele clara como porcelana.

Os olhos castanhos de Booth acompanharam cada segundo, surpresos ao constatarem que ela não usava absolutamente nada por baixo daquilo.

Percebendo o modo como o pomo de Adão dele se moveu enquanto o olhar seguia os pontos que o robe ia revelando, Temperance sentiu o corpo se aquecer... e quando a seda caiu-lhe aos pés, foram as mãos grandes e quentes de Booth contornando sua cintura que tornaram o calor ainda maior.

Ele a puxou para si, olhando-a nos olhos. "Isto sim é um Natal perfeito" ele murmurou.

Ela riu, levantando os braços para envolver o pescoço dele.

"Você merece..." ela sussurrou bem próximo aos lábios dele.

Booth umedeceu os seus com a língua, os olhos fixando a boca macia diante deles antes de avançar para um beijo.

Passando as mãos da cintura para as costas dela, correndo pela extensão da espinha até atingir o traseiro feminino, Booth pressionou as nádegas firmes enquanto trazia a mulher que acendia seu desejo para ainda mais perto de seu corpo.

Ela gemeu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele, inalando o perfume masculino que ela tanto conhecia e apreciava... a essência que vinha naturalmente dele, e que era só dele.

Temperance deixou os lábios roçarem a pele quente ali, arrepiando-a com o gesto para, em seguida, permitir que sua língua atrevida traçasse uma linha que descia mais abaixo... a caminho do peitoral firme e musculoso.

Booth gemeu, apertando novamente o traseiro da companheira, produzindo uma suave compressão contra sua anatomia totalmente em riste.

"Ah, Bonesss..." ele chiou, erguendo uma das mãos para emaranhá-la entre os cabelos macios dela.

Temperance deixou as unhas acompanharem o movimento de seus lábios sobre os músculos do peito de Booth, raspando gentilmente a pele ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca faminta se deliciava com o contorno firme do peitoral quente.

Booth sentiu o desejo pressionar forte e quando ela contornou um mamilo com a ponta da língua atrevida ele puxou o rosto dela para cima, de encontro ao seu.

Ela sorriu, mostrando nos olhos azuis a satisfação por saber que o provocava. Ele então lançou os lábios sobre os dela num beijo quente e que os deixou rapidamente sem fôlego. Os dois se arrastaram até a cama, onde Temperance caiu sobre os travesseiros com Booth posicionando-se em cima dela, os braços apoiados ao lado da cabeça que espalhava fios castanhos pela fronha branca de um travesseiro.

"Feliz Natal, Bones" ele murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos profundamente azuis antes de mergulhar o rosto no vale dos seios macios e perfeitos.

Uma risada escapou da garganta de Temperance, que afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele, arqueando as costas enquanto sentia os lábios de Booth beijarem seus seios, arrepiando-os.

~.~

**31 de dezembro...**

Booth equilibrou Sam sobre o quadril, segurando-o firmemente com um braço enquanto o outro terminava de calçar a bota no pequeno pé.

"Pronto! Agora sim" ele ergueu o filho nos braços, que agora parecia mais um mini urso polar com o enorme agasalho, luvas e a toquinha de lã azul e branca na cabeça.

"Terminou com o Samuel?" Temperance perguntou do sofá, onde colocava a toca na cabeça de Tyler.

"Ele mal consegue se mexer, mas está pronto" Booth brincou, levando o filho para perto da mãe e do irmão.

Samuel olhava sério para o pai, todo empacotado na roupa de inverno azul. Temperance ajeitou a toca listrada de vermelho e branco em Sam, puxando o capuz do agasalho por cima.

"Estamos prontos para sair agora" ela disse, observando, contente, os filhos bem agasalhados.

"Alguém viu o outro par das minhas luvas?" Parker entrou na sala com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas e apenas uma de suas luvas coloridas nas mãos.

"Já olhou no quarto dos seus irmãos?" Temperance perguntou. "Da última vez que vi você com elas estava brincando com o Tyler no berço."

"Bem lembrado, Bones!" o menino arqueou as sobrancelhas, correndo pelo corredor adentro.

Samuel escolheu esse exato momento para começar a chorar.

"Não... o que foi, camarada?" Booth olhou para o beicinho trêmulo do filho. "Eu sei que deve estar apertado aí dentro..." ele olhou para o roupinha de frio do menino, "...mas quando a gente estiver lá fora você vai agradecer a sua mãe por essa mini fantasia de astronauta."

"Isso não é uma fantasia, Booth. É um ótimo agasalho infantil, ajuda a manter o calor do corpo das crianças" Temperance falou enquanto pegava uma chupeta dentro de uma grande bolsa já preparada para a saída da família.

Ela então estendeu a chupeta para Booth, que a pegou e levou à boca do filho. Sam parou de chorar assim que sentiu o objeto verde roçar os lábios.

E como se tivesse sido combinado, Tyler começou a chorar assim que o irmão parou.

"Tenho que dizer... eu detesto essas coisas, mas tem horas em que ajudam um bocado!" Temperance disse, balançando outra chupeta, esta laranja, antes de levá-la à boquinha de Tyler.

Booth o pegou do colo dela, ficando com os gêmeos, um em cada braço. Com os bebês tranquilizados, Temperance ergueu-se do sofá e foi buscar o carrinho dos meninos que já esperava a um canto. Empurrando-o, ela se aproximou dos seus homens.

"Vamos lá, pessoal. Hora de passear!" Booth murmurou, colocando um filho em cada lado do carrinho próprio para gêmeos.

"Pronto! Achei!" a voz de Parker invadiu a sala.

Temperance, que ajeitava os filhos no carrinho, levantou os olhos para o enteado, que sorria esfregando as duas mãos enluvadas. Ela sorriu para ele. "Pode pegar as minhas em cima da mesa?"

"Claro, Bones!" o garoto andou até a mesa da sala pegando um par de luvas de dedos coloridos, exatamente igual ao par que ele usava.

Ele voltou com as luvas na mão e estendeu para Temperance. "Obrigada, Parker."

Enquanto ela calçava as luvas, um pequeno e irrequieto Tyler no carrinho tentava retirar as dele das mãozinhas.

"Não, não, nada disso, amigão!" Booth foi logo tentando impedir que o filho descalçasse as luvas.

"Ele não gosta delas" Temperance comentou, rindo da travessura do filho. "Nunca consegue ficar mais do que dois minutos com as mãos agasalhadas."

"Enquanto o irmão é o oposto" Booth disse, olhando Samuel esfregar as mãozinhas enluvadas, admirando as listras azuis e pretas. "Está vendo? Devia fazer como o seu irmão" ele falou, olhando para Tyler.

O menino pareceu nem ligar, atirando um par de suas luvas em cima do pai.

Parker riu a valer com a cena. "Boa mira, Ty!"

Booth desviou os olhos para o filho mais velho, tentando manter a expressão séria. "Estou tentando incentivar o seu irmão a ficar agasalhado, será que pode colaborar?"

"Foi mal, pai" Parker tentou esconder o sorriso, aproximando-se do carrinho dos irmãos. "Mas o Ty detesta luvas. Por que não tenta outra coisa?"

"Tipo o quê?" Booth questionou, sem entender o que o filho pretendia.

Parker fez sinal com a mão para que ele esperasse e então sumiu pelo corredor. Booth trocou um olhar com a mulher, que deu de ombros indicando que não fazia ideia do que o menino estava fazendo.

Em poucos segundos Parker estava de volta à sala segurando um velho brinquedo nas mãos cobertas pelas luvas coloridas.

"O velho cobertor de quando você tinha dois anos?" Booth surpreendeu-se ao olhar para o objeto que o filho segurava. "Eu nem me lembrava que você ainda tinha isso."

"Eu trouxe pra cá porque a minha mãe queria jogar fora. Ela disse que eu já estava muito grande para ele" Parker falou, meio tímido por admitir que ainda mantinha um objeto de quando era bebê. "Às vezes eu usava para esquentar as mãos à noite, na hora de dormir... mas acho que vai servir melhor para o Tyler."

O garoto então estendeu o velho cobertor cinza atoalhado para o irmão. Tyler estendeu as mãozinhas ao ver o objeto, pegando-o com os dedinhos curiosos.

Booth sorriu diante da cena. Ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos loiros do filho. O garoto levantou os olhos para o pai, contente por ter ajudado.

"Esse foi um belo gesto, Parker" Temperance acercou-se deles, sorrindo.

O loirinho retribuiu o sorriso dela. E o protesto de um Samuel que reclamava um pouco de atenção fez os três olharem de volta para o carrinho.

"Nada de choro" Parker levou a mão à barriga de Sam, fazendo cócegas por cima da montanha alcochoada que era o agasalho do irmão. "É hora de passear, Feijões!" ele exclamou e então olhou para Temperance e para o pai, "Posso?"

Booth meneou a cabeça em concordância. Então Parker começou a empurrar o carrinho, sendo ajudado por Temperance.

Eles saíram pela porta, deixando a casa calorosa para trás e ganhando as ruas frias de DC no último dia do ano.

~.~

A noite havia caído, e com ela uma chuva de cores e brilho no céu escuro entretinha a família, que assistia ao show sentada nas escadas do monumento a Abraham Lincoln. Não estava nevando, mas a temperatura era baixa de maneira que os copos de chocolate quente que acabavam de tomar ajudavam bastante.

Dois garotinhos olhavam quietos e concentrados o show de fogos, cada um no colo de um dos pais. Um menino loiro, sentado entre os dois adultos um degrau abaixo, também olhava para o céu em concentração, apontando de vez em quando aqui e ali uma forma nova ou uma cor diferente que surgia no céu.

De repente um dos bebês, no colo do pai, ergueu um dedinho para apontar o céu, como o irmão mais velho fazia.

Temperance riu, encantada com o gesto do filho.

"Logo, logo eles vão estar falando" Booth comentou, orgulhoso.

"Provavelmente sim, são muito inteligentes e demonstram um desenvolvimento rápido para a idade" Temperance falou, segurando a mãozinha enluvada que Samuel lhe estendia, ainda com os olhinhos fixos no céu que explodia em cores.

Como os fogos estavam distantes dali o barulho não podia ser ouvido, mas a festa brilhante que eles faziam no céu era muito bem vista de onde estavam. O Memorial era um ponto perfeito para assistir ao show. E era o ponto deles. De algo que havia se transformado em uma pequena tradição particular da família que haviam formado em pouco mais de um ano e meio. E agora tudo estava ainda mais perfeito do que nos anos anteriores... porque estavam completos.

Inspirando o ar de inverno, sentindo o perfume suave que vinha de seu companheiro, Temperance desviou os olhos dos fogos de artifício para olhar para ele. Parecendo sentir seu olhar sobre si, Booth também virou o rosto para a mulher e seus olhos se encontraram.

"Feliz?" ela deixou a pergunta sair em um sussurro.

"Completamente" ele respondeu, inclinando-se para beijar os lábios macios.

**~.~**


End file.
